the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of television programs based on films
This is a list of television series that have been adapted from theatrical films, either as a straight adaptation (i.e. a "remake"), or as a sequel or prequel. Follow-ups and prequels These television series follow the events of the original theatrical film, so they can be considered sequels of it, or take place before the events of the original theatrical film and are set within the same universe. Adaptations These television series are adaptations of the original theatrical film, but are neither prequels nor sequels: *''10 Things I Hate About You'' (based on the film of the same title) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (based on both the 1961 animated movie and the 1996 live-action adaptation) *''12 Monkeys'' (based on the film of the same title ) *''12 O'Clock High (TV series)'' (from the 1949 film of the same title) *''9 to 5'' (from the film of the same title) *''Adam's Rib'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (based on the silent film franchise starring the dog of the same name) *''Alice'' (from Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (animated; based on the film Evolution) *''Anna and the King'' (from The King and I) *''The Asphalt Jungle (TV series)'' (inspired by the 1950 film of the same name) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series'' (animated; actually based on Return of the Killer Tomatoes, the sequel to Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *''Baby Boom'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Baby Talk'' (loosely based on the film Look Who's Talking) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (from Barnyard) *''The Bad News Bears'' (based on the 1976 film of the same title) *''Bad Teacher'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Bagdad Cafe'' (based on the 1987 film of the same title) *BeastMaster'' (syndicated television series loosely based on the film The Beastmaster) *''Beetlejuice'' (animated; from the film of the same title) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) (animated; based on the 1989 film of the same title) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992) (live-action; based on the 1987 film of the same title ) *''Blood+'' (animated; loosely based upon the anime film Blood: The Last Vampire) *''Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Bus Stop'' (based upon the 1955 William Inge play of the same title and 1956 film version of the play) *''Bustin' Loose'' (based on the film of the same title) *''The Client'' (based on the film of the same title) *''The Client List'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Clueless'' (loose remake of the film of the same name, especially the TV series' first season) *''Conan the Adventurer'' (syndicated television series that is a loose adaptation of the Conan the Barbarian movie) *''Crash'' (based on the film of the same title) *''The Crow: Stairway to Heaven'' (from The Crow) *''Damien'' (based on the movie The Omen) *''Dangerous Minds'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (based on the movie of the same name) *''The Dead Zone'' (adaptation of the 1983 film of the same title) *''Dirty Dancing'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Dixon of Dock Green'' (from The Blue Lamp) *''Doctor in the House'' (from the film series of the same title) *''Dr. Kildare'' (from the film series of the same title) *''Dominion'' (loose adaptation of the film Legion) *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (based on the movie Moonrunners) *''Executive Suite'' (from the film of the same title) *''F/X: The Series'' (from F/X) *''Fame'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Farmer's Daughter'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Fast Times'' (from Fast Times at Ridgemont High) *''La Femme Nikita'' (1997; from the film Nikita, also called La Femme Nikita; see also Nikita TV series) *''Ferris Bueller'' (loose adaptation of the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off) *''Flipper'' (from the film of the same title) *''Foul Play'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Four Seasons'' (1984 TV series based on the 1981 film of the same title) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (based on the character from the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' movie series, this was anthology series in the style of Tales from the Crypt – Freddie's involvement was often limited to introducing the story) *''Freebie and the Bean'' (from the film of the same title) *''Friday Night Lights'' (loose adaptation of the film of the same name) *''The Front Page (TV series)'' (based upon the 1928 play and 1931 film version of the same title) *''The Ghost & Mrs. Muir'' (from the film of the same title) *''Gidget'' (sometimes seen as a sequel to the 1959 film of the same name, despite numerous discontinuities in plot, time frame, and other details so perhaps best viewed as an adaptation of the film and its source novel, Gidget, the Little Girl with Big Ideas) *''The Girlfriend Experience'' (loose adaptation of the film of the same title) *''Godzilla Island'' (from the Godzilla film series) *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (animated, from the Godzilla film series) *''Going My Way'' (from the film of the same title) *''Gung Ho'' (from the film of the same title) *''Hannibal'' (based on the Thomas Harris novels and film adaptations) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (from the film of the same title) *''Heathers'' (based on the film Heathers) *''Hondo'' (based on the 1953 film of the same title) *''House Calls'' (from the film of the same title) *''Hotel'' (from the 1967 film of the same title) *''How the West Was Won (TV series)'' (from the 1962 film of the same title) *''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (from the film of the same title) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (very loose adaptation of the film of the same title – the setting was changed from the 1960s to the 1980s) *''Kings Row (TV series)'' (based upon the 1942 film of the same title and the Henry Bellamann novel) *''Kong: King of the Apes'' (based on the 1933 film King Kong) *''Lethal Weapon'' (from film franchise of the same title) *''Logan's Run'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Long, Hot Summer'' (from the 1958 film The Long, Hot Summer) *''Madigan'' (loosely based on the film of the same title – aired as part of The NBC Wednesday Mystery Movie programs) *''Mama'' (from the 1948 film I Remember Mama (film) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (from the film of the same title) *''Manchester Prep'' (loose adaptation of the movie Cruel Intentions – three episodes were produced for the planned TV series Manchester Prep, but the series was cancelled and the episodes never aired on TV; instead the episodes were edited together and released as the movie Cruel Intentions 2, though it was not a sequel to the original movie) *''M*A*S*H'' (from the film of the same title) *''Margie'' (from the film of the same title) *''McCloud'' (based upon the movie Coogan's Bluff) *''Michael Shayne'' (based upon the 1940 movie Michael Shayne: Private Detective and novel by Brett Halliday, The Private Practice of Michael Shayne) *''My Friend Flicka (TV series)'' (based upon the 1944 film and Mary O'Hara (author)'s novel of the same name) *''Mr. Lucky'' (from the 1943 film of the same title) *''My Sister Eileen'' (based upon the 1942 and 1955 films of the same name) *''Naked City'' (from the 1948 film The Naked City) *''National Velvet (TV series)'' (from the 1944 film and Enid Bagnold's novel of the same name) *''The Net'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Neverending Story'' (animated series based on the film of the same title) *''Nikita'' (2010; from the film Nikita, also called La Femme Nikita; see also La Femme Nikita TV series) *''The Paper Chase'' (from the film of the same title) *''Paper Moon'' (from the film of the same title) *''Parenthood'' (1990; based on the 1989 film of the same title) *''Parenthood'' (2010; based on the 1989 film of the same title) *''Party Girl'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (from Madagascar) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (animated; based on The Pink Panther film series) *''Planet of the Apes'' (from the film of the same title) *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (from the film of the same title) *''Private Benjamin'' (from the film of the same title) *''Rush Hour'' (from film franchise of the same title) *''School of Rock'' (from the film of the same title) *''Scream'' (from the film of the same title) *''Serpico'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Shaft (TV series)'' (based upon the 1971 film of the same title) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (based on the film Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ) *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' (animated; based on the Spy Kids film series) *''Stargate SG-1'' (based on the Stargate film) *''Stir Crazy'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Sugarfoot'' (faithfully based on The Boy from Oklahoma) *''Tales from the Neverending Story'' (based on the film of the same title) *''Teen Wolf'' (1986; animated series based on the film of the same title) *''Teen Wolf'' (2011; live-action series based on the film of the same title) *''The Thin Man'' (from the film of the same title) *''The Third Man'' (from the film of the same title) *''Time After Time'' (loosely based on the film and novel of the same title ) *''Timecop'' (from the film of the same title) *''Topper'' (from the film of the same title) *''Toxic Crusaders'' (based on The Toxic Avenger) *''Transporter: The Series'' (based on The Transporter movie series) *''Twelve O'Clock High'' (from the film of the same title) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (based on the film of the same title – the plot of the film was used as the basis of an episode of the series called "The Sky's On Fire".) *''Wangan Midnight'' (anime adapted from the live-action series of the same name, in turn adapted from the manga) *''Weird Science'' (from the film of the same title) *''Westworld'' (based the film of the same title) *''What's Happening!!'' (from Cooley High; the setting was moved from 1960s Chicago to 1970s Los Angeles) *''Working Girl'' (from the film of the same title) See also * List of films based on television programs References Other sources *'Parenthood' And 23 More TV Shows Based On Movies *THE 10 WORST TV SHOWS BASED ON MOVIES *12 Of The Worst TV Shows Based On Movies *The 10 Worst TV Shows Inspired By Movies *Worst of the Worst: TV Shows Based On Movies *Best and Worst TV Shows Based on Movies *Five Best TV Series Based on Movies *10 Movies You Had No Idea Were Turned Into TV Shows (VIDEO) *9 Stinkers That Prove ‘Romancing The Stone: The Series’ Is A Bad Idea *10 worst TV shows based on movies *Can TV Shows Based on Movies Actually Be Good? *7 TV Shows Made from Movies *Is it better to be a TV series based on a movie or vice versa? *The Daily Beast: Bad TV Shows Adapted From Movies *Big Picture, Small Screen: 20 Movie-Based TV Shows From Worst to Best *‘Bad Teacher’ can look back at some movie-to-TV shows for inspiration — or a warning *8 Terrible TV Shows Based On Iconic Films Of The Past *List Television programs based on films, List of Films, List of television programs based on Category:Lists